Surprise
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: It's Itachi's Birthday and Izumi has a special surprise for him! Non-Massacre. ItachixIzumi


**A/N: Hello there! Here's a little something for today...the day of Itachi Uchiha's birth! This story falls in the same timeline as my other story** **Main Course** **. So if you wish to read that one first before this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto(If I did Itachi would still be alive and married to Izumi). All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

.

.

It was an other day in the Hidden Leaf Village as the sun began to rise up, the rays of the sun leaking through the window of the Hokage residence. Itachi slowly opened his eyes, lightly yawning as he closed his eyes once more and rolled onto his side, stretching his arm patting the bed looking for his wife, Izumi, closer but couldn't. Itachi's eyes shot open, now seeing the Izumi was in fact not in bed with him.

Itachi sat up as his nose picked up the small faint smell coming from the kitchen. He got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Once at the entrance of the kitchen, he leaned on the frame of the door, watching Izumi cook breakfast in nothing but her panties and one of his shirts, which he admitted looked sexy on her.

Itachi quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodmorning." Itachi said

Izumi giggled "Goodmorning." Izumi said turning her head and kissing him on the lips "You know, you should probably get ready while I finish getting breakfast together, Hokage-sama~"

"Please drop the "Hokage-sama", Izumi." Itachi said causing her to giggle

Itachi kissed her once more before letting go and heading back towards their room. Yes, he was the current Hokage, Fifth Hokage to be exact. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had stepped down wanting to spend more time with his own wife, Kushina Uzumaki and son, Naruto.

But even though he was Hokage, he didn't like it when his own wife called him "Hokage-sama" and she knows it too. But she says it anyways because she loves to tease him.

Itachi had gotten dressed, as he now wore his black ninja pants, black ninja sandals, and his usual black Uchiha clan shirt. Itachi grabbed one of the many hair ties that he and Izumi both share and ties his hair which had gotten way longer, into his usual low ponytail.

Itachi left their bedroom and walked into the living room wear his Hokage cloak and hat were on a rack. He grabbed his cloak, staring at the print on the back that read "Fifth Hokage". Itachi chuckled remembering the day he had told Izumi and his parents that he was going to be the next Hokage.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a month after he proposed to Izumi and a few months before their wedding day. Itachi was now at his parents home, in the living room sitting on the couch alongside his Fiance, Izumi. His mother and father sat on the couch on the opposite side of him. Sasuke and Naruto were currently leaning on the wall behind his parents._

 _"What is it that you needed to talk to us about, Itachi?" Mikoto, his mother, asked "Is Izumi pregnant! Izumi are you pregnant?!"_

 _"N-No, I'm not pregnant, yet." Izumi replied with a small blush_

 _"Actually it's something Izumi doesn't know of either." Itachi said leaning forward "This was decided last month."_

 _"What was decided, Itachi?" Fugaku, his father, asked_

 _"The Fourth Hokage, Minato, is stepping down." Itachi said as they nodded slowly "And I've been chosen to be the Fifth Hokage."_

 _His parents didn't speak a word, there was complete silence. Until Izumi broke the silence, of course._

 _"You what?! You're going to be Hokage?! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Izumi said_

 _"My little boy is going to be Hokage..." Mikoto said_

 _"My son is going to be Hokage..." Fugaku said_

 _"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Mikoto shouted getting off the couch "We have to prepare. we have to throw a party, we have to..."_

 _"Mother, calm down." Sasuke said_

 _"Aunt Mikoto, I'm sure Itachi-nii has a reason for not saying anything sooner." Naruto said as they all looked at Itachi_

 _Itachi was still sitting as he slightly looked away "I kept forgetting..." Itachi answered as the room turned cold_

 _"You...forgot..." Mikoto said_

 _"Itachi..." Fugaku said_

 _Itachi looked at Naruto and Sasuke for help, but they looked away. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the two. Izumi noticed something._

 _"How come you two don't look surprised?" Izumi asked as they all stared at the two younger boys "I know Naruto would be yelling and running around the compound..."_

 _"And Sasuke would show some type of shock or admiration..." Mikoto said_

 _The two boys looked away and whistled as the others narrowed their eyes._

 _"You two knew." Fugaku said_

 _"You two knew and didn't tell us!" Izumi said_

 _"Sasuke, I know I raised you to not keep important things from us!" Mikoto said_

 _Naruto and Sasuke looked at Itachi for help, but he gave them a piece of their own medicine and looked away. Itachi then quietly got up from the couch and tried to leave, but a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. Izumi slowly turned around and looked at Izumi who had a firm grip on his shoulder._

 _"And where do you think you're going?" Izumi said in a sweet tone but her aura said otherwise_

 _"Everyone for themselves!" Naruto shouted_

 _Naruto and Sasuke swiftly ran towards the door, but Fugaku had a firm grip on Sasuke's arm. Naruto on the other hand came back into the living room looking down, he looked terrified. Following him was Mikoto who looked nice and sweet but all knew that wasn't the case._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Itachi put the cloak back on the rack since he didn't need to wear it until he left home. He made his way back to the kitchen, but stopped to look at frame hanging on the wall. Itachi smiled, it was the photo of his and Izumi's wedding day.

Izumi looked beautiful in her Shiromoku, and if he had to say he looked quite handsome in his Hakama.

Izumi wondered what was taking Itachi so long. She walked out of the kitchen and into their room, but he wasn't there. Izumi quickly changed into her purple Uchiha shirt, some black shorts and ninja sandals before heading to the living room, seeing Itachi smiling at their wedding photo on the wall.

Izumi smiled then it quickly turned into a mischievous smirk "Hokage-sama~"

Izumi could see his body jerk slightly as he he looked away from the photo and turned to see her, a smile still on his face, which she didn't expect since she know he doesn't like her calling him "Hokage-sama"

Izumi watched as he walked up to her still smiling as he stopped, grabbing her by the waist pulling her in closer as he leaned forward.

"Izumi~" Itachi whispered near her ear.

Izumi could hear and feel his breath near her ear and softly on her skin as she felt him place small kisses on her neck.

Izumi closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly "I-Itachi-kun, n-not in the living room..." Izumi felt his hands release her and could hear when he took a step back, she opened her eyes to see a smirk in his face "Ah...Ah! You did that on purpose!"

Itachi walked past her, his smirk still on his face "Our food is getting cold, honey." Itachi said

Izumi stood in place mouth agape seeing him walk away.

"Oh no you don't! You started this and you will finish it, Uchiha Itachi!" Izumi said storming towards the kitchen "Because in a fe-" Izumi quickly moved her hand towards her mouth, covering it.

"In a what?" Itachi asked

"N-Nothing!" Izumi grabbed Itachi by the arm and dragged him towards the bedroom.

"Izumi, I have to get to work on my Hokage duties."

"You leave early every morning to be finished early. Which I don't mind because we can spend more time together, but not today!" Izumi closed the door behind them as she pushed Itachi onto the bed and she removed her shirt and straddled him "We are going to finish what you started, we have three hours, that's plenty of time.

 **Couple Hours Later**

Itachi was now in the Hokage's office, sitting in his comfortable chair, going over and signing some paperwork that his assistant, Shikamaru brought in when he arrived.

Itachi sensed two chakra signatures outside the doors "Come in." Itachi said as Kakashi and Shikamaru walked into his office "Kakashi-senpai. Shikamaru."

"Could you drop the "Senpai", Hokage-sama" Kakashi said

"If you drop the "Hokage-sama", Kakashi-senpai." Itachi said

"Deal."

"So, I'm guessing this visit is about Naruto and Hinata's wedding day, correct?" Itachi said as he finished his paperwork

"Yes, after Shizune had brought up the rule that Tsunade had come up with to help the previous Hokage, Wen were wondering if you had found some kind of solution." Shikamaru said

"Actually, I have. But first let's go on a walk around the village and I'll explain in time." Itachi said as he put his Hokage hat on and they exited the Hokage building.

With Izumi, she had just left the hospital after talking to Sakura. She walked through the streets making her way towards the Uchiha compound when she spotted Itachi talking with some children alongside Kakashi and Shikamaru. Izumi smiled and walked ahead of their route as she stopped in a dango shop and buying some. Izumi walked up to a group of children.

"Ah! You're Hokage-sama's wife!" A little girl said

Izumi smiled "Yes I am, and I know that he will be passing by here in a few minutes." Izumi said as he gave each of the kids a dango stick "Hokage-sama loves Dango, and I'm sure his eyes will sparkle if you kids give them to him. Just don't tell him I told you, okay." the kids nodded and smiled as Izumi left.

With Itachi, he, Kakashi and Shikamaru were still walking around the village.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Itachi looked at a little girl and a group of children who were fidgeting as they walked up to him and they offered him the dango sticks "P-Please accept theses!"

The children watched as sparkles formed in his eyes and he smiled. The children smiled as he crouched down to their level.

"Thank you. And how about we all eat some together." Itachi said as the children's smiles widened and they nodded in agreement

After eating Dango with the children, Itachi and the others were now on top of his head on the Hokage monument.

"That rule was put into effect when there was a sudden upswing in weddings... and there was a serious shortage in manpower." Itachi said looking out towards the village "In addition, that was during a Great Ninja War. The situation is different today, isn't it?"

"Yes, we are at times of peace." Kakashi said

"But there's still the problem on man power." Shikamaru said

"Not exactly, Naruto is someone who connects every village together, so all I have to do is bow my head a little." Itachi said

"You mean ask the other villages for help." Shikamaru said

"Hn."

 **An Hour Later**

Izumi walked out of a shop in the Uchiha compound where she had some new clothing made.

"Thank you!" Izumi said

"Come back anytime, and congratulations, Izumi-chan." the old lady said

Izumi had gone to her in laws' home moments before, helping Mikoto prepare for Itachi's surprise. Izumi had stopped at the Dango shop that she and Itachi ran into each other before going to the lake when they were children. She knew these dango were his favorite so she bought him some before heading home and making him some lunch.

Now that she had been home and had prepared Itachi's lunch, she left the living quarters of the Hokage building and made her way up the main stairs towards his office. She was about to arrive at the door when Shikamaru and Kakashi were leaving.

"Ah, Izumi, come to give Itachi more sweets?" Kakashi asked

"More sweets? How many has he had today?" She asked as if she didn't know 'Did they see me? Maybe they sensed me on their walk...'

"About six, maybe seven dango sticks." Shikamaru chuckled

"You two didn't provide him with those sweets did you?" Izumi smiled

"O-Of course not, right Shikamaru." Kakashi said

"Of course we didn't, we went for a walk around the village and some children gave him some." Shikamaru said

"And you two just let him eat all those dangos, didn't you?" Izumi questioned as they seems to be nervous 'Though there was more than the amount they said so he must've shared with the children.' Izumi sighed "Guess I can't really blame you two since we all know his love for Dango and he can never deny a child."

"Are you three going to keep talking about my so called addiction outside the office all day?" they heard Itachi say from inside his office

They chuckled as they left Izumi walk into Itachi's office. Izumi walked up to his desk as he stopped gazing out at the village and sat down in his chair.

"I made you your favorite food today, and I even passed by the Uchiha compound and got you your favorite dango." Izumi said placing the food on his desk as she walked around his desk and sat in his lap "Say ahh."

"Izumi, I can feed myself."

"I know, but it's been a while since I've fed you."

Izumi pouted and Itachi gave in. Izumi smiled as she fed her husband. After being fed by his wife, he held her firmly as she smiled and rested his head on her chest.

"Thank you." Itachi said "Thank you for being such a great wife. Thank you for doing so much for me, I just wish I could do much more for you."

Izumi smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You're already a great husband, a great Hokage, the villagers love you, I love you." Izumi said as she rested her head on top of his "You've already made my dreams come true. I'm married to the man that I've had a crush on since before the academy. And you were always there after my mother passed away."

"But I want to do more for you."

'You already have, you just don't know yet.' Izumi thought with a smile

"Ahem, we aren't interrupting are we?"

They looked towards the voice and saw Shisui and Sasuke at the door.

"It looks like they were having an intimate moment." Sasuke said

"It's okay, he was just resting for a bit." Izumi said as she stood

"Resting? You aren't usually tired this time of the day. Something happen?" Sasuke asked

"I was doing stuff this morning." Itachi replied

"I'm stuff." Izumi said

Shisui and Sasuke looked at Izumi then at Itachi and nodded. "We get it."

"So what brings you two here?" Itachi asked

"Aunt Mikoto says you have to come to the compound today." Shisui said

"I'll go tomorrow."

"Itachi, she didn't actually ask you to come, it was more like an order..." Sasuke said

"You have to go Itachi-kun, you know what your mother says, you're her son before you're Hokage." Izumi said ash she stood behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck "Just like you're my hubby wubby before Hokage."

"H-Hubby...Wubby..." Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter

On the other hand Shisui was laughing hard "H-Hubby Wubby!"

Itachi had a tint of pink shading his cheeks as he glared at the laughing Shisui, who tired to regain his serious composure, but the blush on Itachi's cheeks made him laugh harder.

To stop Shisui's laughter, Sasuke elbowed him in the gut "Shut it, Shisui. So, Itachi, what should I tell mother?"

"I'll be there in a few hours..."

"Izumi, mother asks if you could come over immediately." Sasuke said

"Of course!" Izumi replied

Izumi kissed Itachi before she walked out of the office with her cousin and brother in law.

Itachi knew that he had to go, no exceptions... if he didn't he knew he would have to face someone far worse than Madara or Kaguya... he would have to face his mothers wrath. Itachi felt a chill going down his spine just thinking about it. Itachi continued working on some new documents that Shikamaru had brought to him before leaving with Kakashi.

 **Few Hours Later**

Itachi had finished his paperwork, he had cleaned his office and had rearranged the objects that Shisui would have thought he wouldn't have noticed he had moved in the office. Itachi knew Shikamaru had left earlier since he and his colleague had finished their work for the day.

Itachi had left the Hokage building and made his way towards his parents home in the Uchiha compound. On the way there, he was greeted by the villagers and visitors from other villages. Itachi made it to the Uchiha compound and walked through the streets which seemed quiet...too quiet... he quickened his pace as he now stood in front of his parents home.

Itachi had run into no one on the way here, but could feel many chakra signatures inside the large home. Itachi slowly opened the door to the large home which was dark, but all of a sudden the lights turned on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Itachi's eyes widened seeing some of his clan members, the heads of other clans, his closest friends including Sasuke's friends, and other the other Kage present in his parents home.

"I told you he'd forget his own Birthday." Shisui said

"Not just yet, follow us Itachi." Fugaku said

Itachi and all the others left the large home and walked towards the lake where the rest of the clan and many others including villagers were. Tables set up with food and drinks and there were even people swimming in the lake.

"Happy Birthday, Hokage-sama!" they shouted in unison

Itachi smiled began greeting everyone, thanking them. Itachi apologized to the other Kage for not knowing of their visit, for if he had he would've arranged something for their visit. They told him that Shikamaru had helped them all out and that it was also part of their idea. He felt relieved and knew he would have to make it up to Shikamaru somehow. Itachi greeted the head of the clans before walking towards his parents direction.

"My little baby boy is growing up so fast." Mikoto said hugging Itachi

"Mother, I'm not little anymore."

"You'll always be my little baby Itachi, no matter how old you get."

Itachi smiled as he embraced his mother

"Happy Birthday, son." Fugaku said

"Thank you, father."

Fugaku joined in the embrace knowing Mikoto wouldn't let go yet.

"Has anyone seen Izumi, yet?" Itachi asked

"I saw her talking with Sakura earlier." Sasuke said as he walked up to his older brother "And Happy Birthday, Nii-san."

Itachi smiled and pulled him into the family hug.

When they all let go Itachi heard a very familiar voice and he braced for impact.

"My little Ita is all grown up." Kushina had tackled Itachi in a hug

"I've been a grown up for a while now."

"Nonsense. Little Ita will always be Little Ita."

Itachi chuckled and reciprocated the embrace.

"Happy birthday, Itachi-kun." Minato said

"Thank you, Minato-sama."

"Drop the "sama" please." Minato chuckled and joined in the hug since Kushina wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"H-Happy Birthday, Itachi-nii." Naruto said trying to hold back his laughter

"Thank you, Naruto." Itachi said as Naruto jumped into the embrace as well.

"L-Little Ita..." Shisui said trying not to laugh "Well it's not as embarrassing as h-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

Shisui was about to, but he then remembered Itachi knows a lot of things that would embarrass him, if he told Anko.

"When did you give Itachi that nickname, mom?" Naruto asked as they separated from the embrace

"When he was a little child, Mikoto and Fugaku would have clan business or some other things, so I would babysit him." Kushina said pinching Itachi's cheeks "If you want to know a funny nickname he used to call Minato "Mina" before he could speak fluently."

Minato chuckled and looked somewhat embarrassed "I remember that."

"Itachi, Happy birthday. You're a big boy now." Anko said as she hugged him

"Very funny, Anko." Itachi hugged her back

"So did you ever babysit Sasuke?" They looked at the new voice who was Kakashi "Yo, Itachi, Happy Birthday. Kahyo sends her greetings as well."

"Kakashi, Thank you and please my regards to Kahyo-san." Itachi said as Kakashi nodded

"Well to answer your question, Kakashi. Heavens no, Sasuke was such a cry baby." Kushina said

"I was not." Sasuke retorted

"Pfft, oh please, the only time you weren't crying is when Itachi held you."

They all laughed except for Sasuke, who was the source of their laughter and Itachi who still couldn't seem to find Izumi.

"Still looking for Izumi?" Naruto asked

"Hn."

"I saw her with Sakura and Hinata a few moments ago." Kakashi said "They were talking about some surprise."

Some more time passed as Izumi and the other two girls weren't seen. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto were now getting worried wondering where their partners are. They were about to split up and search for them everyone began to quiet down and made a path leading to the three girls.

"Could we please have Itachi-nii and family gather here, please."

It was HInata who was currently speaking in a microphone. Itachi had gotten used to being called Itachi-nii by Naruto's and Sasuke's girlfriends. One because Sasuke is his brother and two Naruto is like a second little brother to him, so it felt perfectly fine for them to call him "Itachi-nii". Itachi, his family including Naruto and his family walked down the path until they reached the three girls. Itachi smiled now laying his eyes on the woman he married.

"Well first we want to say, Happy Birthday, Itachi-nii." Hinata and Sakura hugged him which he reciprocated.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun." Izumi smiled as she kissed her husband

The three girls now stood in their original spots as Izumi spoke.

"Mother, Father." Izumi said handing them a gift bag "Please take the contents out of the bag when Sakura tells you to." Mikoto nodded as Izumi gave Itachi a card "Please read it aloud."

Itachi opened the card which was half blue and half pink as he began to read.

 **"** **LOVE IS NOT JEALOUS** **but is gentle and kind, love is a treasure that is** **YOUR'S AND MINE** **, love is a promise that I will always be true** **LOVE IS A DREAM** **, that I'm living with you, love can move mountains..."** Sakura motioned Mikoto to take out the contents inside the bag **"...and** **THROUGH IT SOME WAY** **our first little** **BABY** **is on his or her way."**

Right when Itachi had finished Mikoto and Kushina squealed in delight holding a baby onesie with the Uchiha clan fan on the back. Itachi and the others looked at the onesie, then back at Izumi.

"Surprise!" Izumi said smiling with a blush tinting her cheeks

"I-Im going to be a father... I'm going to be a father!"

Itachi embraced Izumi, lifting her off the ground and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The girls squealed and the guys cheered and clapped. Sakura saw that Sasuke was frozen as she walked up to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura... I'm going to be an uncle!" Sasuke hugged Sakura

"I'm going to be a grandmother...I'm going to have a grandchild, Fugaku! We are going to be grandparents!" Mikoto squeeled in glee as she ran up to Izumi and Itachi embracing them both.

Fugaku stood still as he slowy moved towards them "Itachi..." they looked at the still shocked Fugaku "We need to make sure Izumi and the child are always safe. Maybe some Anbu, and some of the Police Force can guard her..." Itachi nodded agreeing with his father

"Oh no you two don't!" Mikoto said pulling their ears "Yes, she's pregnant, but she doesn't need to be guarded like some prisoner or something."

"She'll be like VIP, Mikoto." Fugaku said

"Father is right, mother." Sasuke said now standing next to his father "We need to make sure that Izumi and the child are perfectly safe."

"I volunteer my squad for operation "Bun in the Oven"." Shisui said

"I also volunteer for operation "Bun in the Oven"." Sasuke said

"Oh no you two don't!" Sakura and Anko said pulling them back by the ears

"There is nothing wrong with having some guards, Mikoto. When you were pregnant with Itachi and Sasuke, I had some of the police force watching keeping you safe from afar." Fugaku said

"You what?!" Mikoto

"Hehe, these men are too over protective." Kushina said

"I remember Minato-sensei had me watch over a pregnant Kushina when I was in Anbu." Kakashi whispered to Itachi

"Minato!" Kushina yelled

"K-Kakashi! That was supposed to be a secret!" Minato said

"Ahem!" They all turned to face Izumi "You guys are being way overprotective, and maybe it would be okay the girls be with me."

The guys looked at their partners than to each other, before turning to face Izumi once again.

"We'll allow it." They said in unison

The party kept going as Minato looked over at the current leader of the Yamanaka clan and nodded as a mind link was established.

 **Guys Mind Link**

'Everyone here?' Minato asked

'Yes!' they responded

'So men. What do we all think?' the Yamanaka questioned

'Mikoto is a skilled Jonin and possess' the Sharingan' Fugaku said

'Kushina can sense any malicious intent due to Kurama.' Minato said

'Sakura is a highly skilled medic and is at par if maybe not passed Lady Tsunade.' Sasuke said

'Ino has some medical experience and she works well with the other girls.' Sai said

'Anko is great with detection as well.' Shisui said

'Hinata has become much stronger and won't go down easily also with her Byakugan she'll be able to see any danger from afar.' Naruto said

'Temari is good with long distance and skilled in wind style.' Shikamaru said

'I agree with my future son in law, Hinata has grown stronger and the Byakugan will surely help and I'll even convince Hanabi to help and my nephew Neji to ask his girlfriend Tenten to help when they come back from their mission, she is very skilled with long distance attacks.' Hiashi said

'I believe we know a certain person who can help who has a very good nose' Kakashi said

'Kiba?' Itachi asked as he figured it out 'Hana.'

'I'll get in touch with Kiba when he returns from visiting Tamaki.'

'So Itachi, what do you think?' Fugaku asked

'Would having an anbu member guard from afar be too much?' Itachi asked

'No, not at all.' they answered

'Then it's settled!' Kakashi said

'Commence operation: Bun in the Oven!'

 **Guys Mind Link End**

Meanwhile the girls had Ino mind link them all together as well.

 **Girls Mind Link**

'They are planning something.' Kushina said

'Of course they are! Look at them!' Ino said

'Are they even trying to hide it?' Sakura questioned

'I know my boys and I know there will be some type of plan.' Mikoto stated

'How do you know?' Anko asked

'Women's intuition?' Hinata questioned

'Whatever it is I don't think there will be much we could do about it.' Temari said

'Why do you say that?' Izumi questioned

'It's almost a group made up of prodigies.' Temari said

'She's right.' Kushina said

'Itachi, Minato, Shikamaru, Sasuke,Fugaku, Shisui and Neji who isn't even here, but will most likely be pulled into it.' Tsunade stated

'Itachi is much more like me." Mikoto said 'But he's overprotective of those he cares about.'

'It seems they have finished.' Hinata said

 **Girls Mind Link End**

The women looked over at the guys who all nodded at eachother and they walked towards their partners. Itachi smiled and danced with Izumi as everyone else danced with their partners.

 **Hours Later**

The surprise party had gone well, everyone had helped clean up before had gone home. Now Itachi and Izumi found themselves back home in the Hokage living quarters. They were laying down in bed in their usual sleeping attire. Itachi in his boxers without a shirt and Izumi in her panties and his shirt.

Itachi had a smile still on his face as he hugged Izumi from behind.

"Thank you." Itachi said

"So you liked your surprise?" Izumi smiled

"I loved it." Itachi said as Izumi turned around to face him and he leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips "I love you, Izumi. I love you and our baby."

Izumi smiled as she snuggled as close as she could into him. "And we both Love you, Itachi-kun."

 **A/N: And there we are. Hope everyone enjoyed it! And Happy Birthday Itachi Uchiha! 06/09/2017**


End file.
